


Piętnaście wrażeń

by herbatamalinowa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bardzo gejowe, dużo miziania, ejdżoj, więcej fluffu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbatamalinowa/pseuds/herbatamalinowa
Summary: Tańczysz dla niego i dla nikogo innego.





	

1) Jego palce są długie, gładkie i blade. Samymi opuszkami chwyta cię pod podbródkiem, zmuszając się, być podniósł wzrok i spojrzał mu w oczy. Jego druga dłoń chwyta twoją.

\- _Zanim zaczniemy ćwiczyć powinniśmy zacząć od zbudowania wzajemnego zaufania._ \- mówi Viktor.

To się nie dzieje naprawdę.

 

 

2)Wybudzasz się z niespokojnych snów, ale oczy ciągle masz zamknięte.

Wydarzenia ostatnich dni są dla ciebie niezrozumiałe, myśli mieszają się i splątują, tworząc w twojej głowie niesamowity zamęt. Wszystko wydaje się być teraz trudniejsze i jakby oderwane od twojego życia, nieprawdopodobne. Otwierasz oczy, z cichą nadzieją, że przyjazd Viktora był tylko dziwnym, odrealnionym snem, który miał ci prawdopodobnie pokazać, że nastała najwyższa pora wziąć się w garść.

_Oh._

Ciągle śnisz, to z całą pewnością. Ten sen staje się dziwniejszy z minuty na minutę. _Frustracja seksualna...?_ – myślisz, - _niech ten sen się skończy._ Nie masz zamiaru się jednak uszczypnąć.

Viktor zwisa nad tobą, kolana między twoimi, dłonie podpierające się na materacu tuż obok twoich ramion. Jego twarz niczego nie wyraża, wpatruje się w ciebie bez słowa i bez żadnej emocji.

Nie potrafisz się poruszyć, z czego zdajesz sobie sprawę po dłuższej chwili. Czujesz jak twoja twarz się rumieni, a w tym samym momencie na twarzy Viktora rozjaśnia się uśmiech. Jedną dłoń unosi w górę, kieruje do twojej twarzy.

Pstryczek w nos uświadamia cię, że to raczej nie sen.

\- _Wstawaj, mała świnko, pora na pierwszy trening._

 

 

3)Gdy Viktor jest zbyt blisko masz wrażenie, że się dusisz.

Na chwilę zapominasz jak się oddycha za każdym razem, gdy jego ramię ociera się o twoje, gdy chwyta cię nagląco za nadgarstek, gdy odgarnia ci włosy z czoła.

Ciągle nie możesz się przyzwyczaić do jego obecności, czasem masz nawet wrażenie, że nigdy ci się to nie uda. Wstydzisz się pąsowiejących policzków i drżących rąk, ale on zupełnie nie zwraca na to uwagi.

Uśmiecha się dziecinnie, chwytając obie twoje dłonie, gdy wjeżdżacie razem na lód. Gest, chociaż tak niewinny, sprawia że kręci ci się w głowie.

 

 

4) Wasze kolana się stykają i jest to pierwsza rzecz o której myślisz.

Masz zamęt w głowie, zaczynasz wątpić w samego siebie, a tuż obok jest Viktor. Viktor, który ci na to nie pozwala.

\- _Chcę, żebyś w siebie wierzył._ \- mówi, gładząc kciukiem twoją dolną wargę.

Nachyla się nad tobą, dzielą was centymetry, a gdy patrzy ci prosto w oczy rozumiesz co trzecie z wypowiadanych przez niego słów.

Kiełkuje w tobie coś nowego, a gdy Viktor odchodzi do nowe uczucie ciągle ci ciąży.

 

 

5) W przeciągu jednej nocy stajesz się najpiękniejszą kobietą w mieście. Twoje ruchy, teraz tak subtelne, idealnie komponują się w tańcu, który pragniesz przedstawić. Gdy kładziesz się nad ranem do łóżka, by móc przespać chociaż kilka godzin przed występem, wyobrażasz sobie jak na twój dotyk zareagowałby Viktor.

 

 

6) Nagle znika wszystko, cała pewność siebie, którą zbudowałeś na szybko na słabych fundamentach. Świat wiruje wokół ciebie, nie masz na nic wpływu, ale i tym razem obok jest Viktor.

Wystarczy jego spojrzenie.

Gdy nosisz łyżwy jesteście tego samego wzrostu, zauważasz.

Czujesz nagły przypływ odwagi i zamykasz go w swoich ramionach.

_Patrz tylko na mnie –_ prosisz. 

 

***

 

Półtorej minuty później znowu jesteś w jego objęciach i gdyby to zależało od ciebie nigdy byś się z nich nie uwolnił.

 

 

7) Szatnia jest cicha i za wyjątkiem waszej dwójki całkowicie pusta. Stoisz tyłem do Viktora i nie myślisz o absolutnie niczym. Nie słyszysz jak do ciebie podchodzi, ale gdy obejmuje cię od tyłu nie jesteś zaskoczony.  _Byłeś wspaniały –_ szepcze Viktor, jego ciepły oddech na twojej skórze. Całuje twój policzek, tuż nad ustami, a ty splatasz palce z jego. Stoicie tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Delikatnie odwracasz głowę, chcesz na niego spojrzeć. Ma zamknięte oczy, a jego twarz zdobi subtelny uśmiech. Patrzysz na jego usta. Jesteś z siebie w tym momencie tak dumny, masz świadomość, że historia się odwróciła. Kobieta którą się stałeś uwiodła playboya. Nie zauważasz nawet momentu, w którym wasze usta dzielą milimetry. Zauważasz natomiast moment, w którym drzwi za waszymi plecami otwierają się gwałtownie i do środka wchodzą trojaczki. Odskakujesz od Viktora jak poparzony, a on mruga zdezorientowany i...zawiedziony?

 

 

8) Tańczycie razem i to najpiękniejsze przeżycie jakie ci się kiedykolwiek wydarzyło.

Lód iskrzy pod waszymi stopami, muzyka ogłusza, a wasze palce są splecione tak ciasno, jakby nigdy nie miały się rozpleść.

 

 

9) Tańczysz dla niego i dla nikogo innego. Skupia się na tobie wzrok każdej obecnej na trybunach osoby, ale dla ciebie ważne jest jedynie jego spojrzenie. Czujesz je na sobie tak, jak czujesz na sobie jego dotyk.

 

 

10) Leżycie obok siebie w jego pokoju, wyczerpani wielogodzinnym treningiem. Viktor nuci coś po rosyjsku, od niechanie gładząc twoje plecy.

Jego bezustanny dotyk jest czymś do czego przywykłeś, jego bliskość jest błoga. Wsłuchujesz się w melodie i zastanawiasz się nad sensem słów.

Pytasz go o nie, a on uśmiecha się w ten sposób zarezerwowany tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie, lekko, prawie niezauważalnie. Pochyla się nad tobą i wasze wargi spotykają się po raz pierwszy, mimo tak wielu wcześniejszych okazji.

_\- O tobie._

 

 

11) Pyta cię o twojego psa.

Ty pytasz go o kolczyk pod językiem.

Mówisz o swoim odwiecznym podziwie dla jego osoby, na co on reaguje dość sporym speszeniem.

On mówi o czasie, gdy miał trzynaście lat i przeżywał pierwsze etapy rebelii.

Śmiejesz się cicho, na co on odpowiada kuksańcem w twoje żebra.

Viktor Nikiforov jest o wiele bardziej ludzki niż kiedykolwiek mogłeś sądzić.

 

 

12) Jego dłonie są wszędzie, a twoje nie pozostają dłuższe. Szepty są ciche, w japoński wplatane są rosyjskie, słodko brzmiące frazy.

\- _Moy, moy, moy –_ powtarza Viktor, a ty delektujesz się każdym powtórzonym słowem, instynktownie rozumiejąc każde z nich.

 

 

13) Jesteś kobietą, która uwiodła playboya.

Historia została odwrócona, ciągle jednak boisz się jej zakończenia.

Viktor śpi obok ciebie, jego oddech jest równy i głęboki. Czasem gdy na niego patrzysz ogarnia cię przerażenie. Wiesz, że nie możesz być samolubny. Wiesz, że nie możesz zachować go tylko dla siebie. Wiesz, że on kiedyś odejdzie.

Viktor budzi się i spotyka twój wzrok. Uśmiecha się do ciebie.

_\- Czemu tak się na mnie gapisz, prosiaczku?_ \- pyta, oplatając cie ramionami.

Nie odpowiadasz, czując, że coś zaciska ci gardło.

_\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram._ \- mówi cicho, ponownie zapadając w sen, a ty znowu możesz oddychać.

 

 

14) Budzisz się, a Viktor na ciebie patrzy. Nigdy nie widziałeś u niego takiego wyrazu twarzy. Jest pobladły i wystraszony, jego wargi drżą. Gdy spostrzega że już nie śpisz, wpija się nimi w twoje.

\-  _Nigdzie nie odchodź, dobrze?_ \- prosi, a ty, zbyt wstrząśnięty żeby odpowiedzieć skinasz jedynie głową.

 

 

15) Gładzisz włosy Viktora Nikiforova, łyżwiarza. Gładzisz włosy Viktora Nikiforova, trenera. Gładzisz włosy Viktora Nikiforova, człowieka. Gładzisz włosy Viktora.

 


End file.
